


Back to the Beginning

by HalfwayToHell



Series: American Sweetheart [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Facial, Feminization, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lace Panties, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Professor!Jensen, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, student!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayToHell/pseuds/HalfwayToHell
Summary: What was intended to be an innocent make-up dinner date, ended up being the noose that Jared unexpectedly hung himself with. After deciding it best that they start over with a clean slate, Jensen never imagined that his dark desires would surface full force again and now that he had the beautiful webcam boy so helplessly trapped in his fingers, Jensen now knows that Jared won't be able to escape his clutches anytime soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Official American Sweetheart Playlist:
> 
> Stevie Nicks- Has Anyone Ever Written Anything For You  
> Angus & Julia Stone- You’re The One That I Want  
> Cold Specks- Winter Solstice  
> Nicole Dollanganger- Flowers Of Flesh And Blood  
> Noah Gundersen- Slow Dancer  
> Ben Harper and the Innocent Criminals- Goodbye To You  
> Lacey Sturm- Run To You  
> The Lumineers- White Lie  
> Hearts & Colors- Lighthouse (Acoustic version)  
> Shawn Mendes- Mercy  
> The Strumbellas- I Still Make Her Cry  
> The Strumbellas- The Night Will Save Us

                                                         

 

* * *

 

Jensen did not know what he was supposed to expect.

 

Did he really think that the boy would willingly come to his classroom—after he had shown up at the boy’s front door without being invited? After the boy had drunkenly kissed him and nearly pushed him into temptation? After Jensen had stayed to clean up the boy’s apartment?—as if nothing had happened the other day?

 

No. He didn’t think the boy would be that obedient or naïve, but it was his own foolish emotions that painted his own disappointment when class had begun and the boy was not in his usual seat. The dissatisfaction only deepened when the hour passed and his students were gathering up their books that the boy had still not shown up.

 

As Jensen was packing up his own briefcase and he had started to reach out to grab his jacket that was draped across his chair, one of the books he was balancing underneath his arm slipped free and landed onto the linoleum floor, it’s front and back covers spread open like wings. Breathing out exasperatedly, Jensen was about to kneel down to grab the book, but the book was swiftly swooped up by someone else and as he glanced up, he met a pair of familiarly bright kaleidoscope eyes.

 

“Need help?” Jared asked him as he held the book in his hands, offering it out to Jensen with a soft smile on his lips.

 

The smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth was so deep, that it nearly hurt the muscles around his lips to hold the smile as he took the book back from the boy and their fingers brushed gently against one another before he said gratefully, “Thank you, Jared.”

 

Jared nodded silently as means of saying “you’re welcome” without having to speak the words. A few seconds of silenced before Jared motioned to the book in Jensen’s hand with his chin.

 

“What book are you reading?”

 

“It’s a compilation of poems, actually,” Jensen replied as he tucked the book back under his arm. He could see it in the way that the boy in front of him was fiddling back and forth from one foot to another and trying his best to avoid direct eye contact with him, that he did not wish to address the elephant in the room. Unfortunate for him, Jensen was not afraid to wade into the middle of a battle field. “How are you feeling today? Better I would assume?”

 

“Yeah. I do,”—At this, Jared bit his bottom lip and his eyes cast down to shoes, where he was inspecting a scuff on the top of his black Converse. After a little while of silence, Jared glanced back up at his professor—“Listen, Mr. Ackles. I just wanted to—to tell you thank you. For everything.”

 

“It was really no trouble, Jared--”

 

“Just—just let me finish, okay?” The boy cut him off with a sternness in his tone that actually stunned Jensen into silence. Jared took in a large breath, his small chest expanding and shuddering on his exhale. “I wanted to thank you. Not just because you took care of me and cleaned up my apartment. I wanted to thank you for not taking advantage of me when you could have easily done it. I wasn’t in a good place mentally to make a decision like that and—and I am really grateful that you knew I wasn’t and didn’t let me make a choice that I had no right mind to make. And…” The boy paused to lick his bottom lip nervously. “And I wanted to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I said at Eddie V’s. I shouldn’t have said that—and I definitely shouldn’t have hit you--”

 

“Jared,” Jensen chimed in calmly, the boy falling silent as he stared at him with a wide gaze. “It’s quite alright. Actually, you smacking me was a perfectly good response—not just because I had absolutely no right to grab you—but that at least gives me peace to know that you’re reacting to your fight or flight mode when you’re feeling threatened or unsafe.” As Jensen continued to speak in his reassuring tone, the boy started to relax—the tension on his shoulders gradually falling away. “And you are quite welcome. I am actually headed to grab a cup of coffee before I go home for the rest of the afternoon. Care to come along?”

 

A genuinely shy smile appeared on Jared’s lips and it reminded Jensen of the very first time he had seen the boy in his classroom. “Sure.”

 

Jensen returned the boy’s smile. “Good. I found this little coffee shop when I first moved here. It’s nice and quiet inside and they make an absolutely delicious lavender and lemon poppy seed muffin. The music is not too bad either. It’s a block or two away from campus. If you don’t mind the walk,” Jensen inquired with a tilt of his head in the boy’s direction.

 

“I don’t mind,” replied Jared, the shy smile still gracing his lips.

 

♥  ♥  ♥  ♥

 

Just as Jensen had expected, the coffee shop was practically empty, save for the one young man working the counter and the girl sitting near the front window with her laptop out on the table and her earbuds jammed into her ears while she typed away. After they purchased their drinks—Jensen buying a plain black coffee with a lavender and lemon poppy seed muffin while the boy chose a simple cup of apple cider—Jensen led them to his favorite spot in the shop, a lone table in the far back corner slightly obstructed from anyone’s viewing.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Jensen began carefully, taking a quick sip of his still scalding coffee. “Why do you live in that apartment? Surely the money I used to spend on you would have given you rent for some place better.”

 

The boy stiffened at the question, his eyes taking on a guarded glint and he glanced down at his cup in front of him. Slowly, Jared started to trace the rim of the Styrofoam cup with one hand while the other reached up to finger the leather cord around his throat and Jensen could see the cogs in the boy’s head turning as he sat there in silence for a long time, as if he was trying to find the perfect answer to Jensen’s question.

 

“When I was sixteen, my parents kicked me out,” Jared started, his finger still tracing the rim of his cup. “My dad came home one day from work earlier than he normally did and he caught me in my room with another guy from school. We didn’t have sex, but—let’s just say he caught us in a really compromising position. Once he found out I was gay, that was it. He kicked me out. My mom was the one who convinced him to let me stay in the apartment building that I live in now because my dad owns it. I never moved out because I really hoped that one day, he would want to talk to me again and I was afraid that if I ever left, he wouldn’t know where to find me if he ever wanted me back in his life…but as you can tell, that day hasn’t come yet,”—At this, Jared stopped tracing the rim of the cup and gave a forlorn sigh, but his other hand continued to finger the leather cord at his throat.—“My mom still talks to me in secret when she thinks he’s not listening, but it’s not very often. She thinks I work night shift at a grocery store stocking shelves,” Jared lifted his gaze to meet Jensen’s. “She doesn’t know how I really earn my money for rent. If she did, she’d probably never talk to me again,” The boy paused to clear his throat. “Anyways. That’s my sob story. What about you? Why did you move to Texas?”

 

“Change of scenery,” replied Jensen simply as he took a sip from his coffee once more. The boy raised an eyebrow at him, expectant for more than just his modest answer. “I was born and raised in Houston. As much as I enjoyed the California sun and beaches, I still felt more at home right here in Texas. So I was more than eager to take the job here in Austin.”

 

“Makes sense,” Jared said with a nod and took a drink of his cider.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” began Jensen again, picking at his muffin. “How long have you been doing your webcam shows?”

 

A faint touch of pink graced the boy’s cheeks and he shyly glanced away, biting his lip in thought before he looked at Jensen once more. “Since I was, like, fourteen I think. But I never dressed in lingerie or used any kind of sex toy until I was about seventeen or eighteen.”

 

“So you’re a veteran webcam sex worker is what you’re saying?” Jensen gave him a playful smile.

 

And, luckily, Jared returned it. “Yeah. I guess. Something like that.”

 

“Would I be crossing the lines, if I asked you if we could do dinner again? Perhaps at my apartment instead?”

 

“I mean—you’ve already asked me pretty private questions. So I don’t think you asking me to dinner again would be crossing any kind of line,” Jared said with a laugh and it was quite possibly the most beautiful thing Jensen had ever heard. “I don’t mind starting over.”

 

“Good,” replied Jensen with a raise of his coffee cup to take another drink.

 

♥  ♥  ♥  ♥

 

The smell of broccoli and carrots steaming and the sound of idle chatter and soft music playing from the iHome that Jensen had in the kitchen filled the air around them as they occupied the kitchen—Jensen standing near the stove, soaking the steaks in some homemade marinade that he had whipped up earlier while Jared sat on the counter, his long, willowy legs dangling down as he snacked on the medley of grapes—red, green and purple—in a small bowl that Jensen had given him earlier.

 

While Jensen cooked, he watched the boy out of the corner of his eye, who wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to him as his own gaze glanced around at his surroundings and his fingers danced against the side of the bowl, mimicking playing keys while a gentle piano song played in the background. Jensen reached over, plucking a few grapes out of the bowl, which had brought Jared’s attention back to him and the boy frowned for a moment, as if he was offended that Jensen had stolen the grapes.

 

“My produce,” Jensen stated matter-of-factly as he popped the grapes into his mouth before placing two steaks into the pan, a hiss coming from it as the two slabs of meat hit the hot surface.

 

“It smells good,” Jared commented and he placed the empty bowl onto the counter.

 

Jensen smiled. “I am sure it does—coming from someone who lives off of Chinese take-out and pizza.”

 

“I’m not even gonna argue with you on that one,” Jared admitted with a light laugh.

 

Jensen turned then and walked in front of Jared, reaching around him to open the cupboard to grab two plates down and he was about to tell the boy to watch his head—but Jensen did not get that far. As he was reaching to grip hold of the handle, the boy suddenly leaned in, his mouth pressing against his own. His mouth was soft and somewhat sticky from the grapes and his fingers were slightly chilled as he reached up to snake his arms around Jensen’s neck—like he had done back at his own apartment—and urged Jensen closer.

 

Unlike the first time, Jensen did not freeze up this time when the boy kissed him, but instead followed Jared’s lead, fitting perfectly between the boy’s spread legs. His hands slid up the boy’s thighs and Jared’s lips parted, Jensen’s tongue sweeping inside of his mouth to taste the grapes and the sweetness of his tongue that tasted purely like Jared.

 

The boy pulled away to take in a gasp of air and his back arched, molding the front of his body into Jensen’s and he slid his hands around the boy’s waist as he trailed his lips down the boy’s jawline to the curve of his neck, where his lips, tongue, and teeth grazed the soft flesh there. A lax whimper came from the back of the boy’s throat and Jared hiked his legs up around Jensen’s waist, crossing his ankles to lock Jensen between his thighs.

 

Though it was unexpected, Jensen wasn’t about to complain in the least bit, especially since the boy hadn’t had a drop of alcohol since he had been here and thus, the boy had engaged in their current activity with a clear mind. There was a part of him, somewhere hidden deep within the recesses of his brain, where he wondered if this was something the boy actually _wanted_ or if the boy felt like he _had_ to do this—Jensen hoped it was not the later.

 

“Mr. Ackles,” The boy panted in his ear, the underlying whine in the boy’s tone causing Jensen’s cock to twitch. “I think you’re burning the steaks.”

 

Jensen broke away from Jared to grab the pan, switching it over to a different heating unit. The steaks were slightly charred, but not enough to consider them too done. After he had plated the food, they sat at the dining room table across from one another, a glass of pink wine in front of each of them. Jensen had not minded giving the boy wine to drink because he would be the one controlling Jared’s alcohol intake while he was in his home.

 

Once the food had been eaten, the dishes done and put away, Jensen and Jared retreated into the living room, where he allowed the boy to pick a film to watch—and he had instead settled for a documentary on Animal Planet featuring the most venomous animals on earth. It was not twenty minutes into the show, when Jared had crawled across the couch to straddle Jensen’s lap, sliding his hands up the professor’s chest.

 

Jensen inclined his head back as he looked up at the boy, his hands instinctively gripping the boy’s slender hips. “What are you doing?”

 

A mischievous smile curled at the corner of Jared’s mouth. “Picking up where we left off.”

 

Before Jensen could take a breath to utter another word, Jared pressed his mouth against his again, slipping his wine-soaked tongue passed Jensen’s lips. He didn’t object as Jared leaned in farther, grinding his hips against his own and Jensen slithered his hands beneath the boy’s shirt enough to press his thumbs into the curves of his hipbones, his skin soft against Jensen’s hands. As the boy continued to grind his hips into Jensen’s—the roll of his hips slow and sensual—he gripped bruise-tight onto the boy’s hips, blunt fingernails digging into delicate flesh as he felt heat pool in his lower abdomen.

 

Jared broke away from the kiss to run his lips underneath Jensen’s jaw, his tongue surprisingly cool against Jensen’s heated skin. He felt the boy’s hands against his chest as they started to wander lower, down past his chest and stomach until his fingers found the hook of his belt and with a fluid flick of his wrist, he undid it.

 

Jensen’s heart fluttered in his chest like a canary in a cage and his hands lashed out, grabbing hold of the boy’s smaller wrists in his hands and he looked up into the clear kaleidoscope gaze of the boy hovering above him, searching his eyes.

 

“It’s okay,” Jared murmured against Jensen’s lips, his voice dripping with arousal. “I want to.” 

 

Jensen did not know why, but there was a part of him that did not really believe that it was what Jared wanted—regardless of what the boy said—but there was another part of him, the darkest part of his heart in which his desires took up residence, that believed the boy and fed into the temptation. After a long moment, Jensen released the boy’s hands to slide his own up Jared’s jean clad thighs, gripping tightly.

 

The boy returned to gliding his lips and tongue against Jensen’s throat, his teeth nipping at his flesh gingerly as one of his free hands undid the button and zipper on his professor’s slacks and his hand slid underneath the top of Jensen’s waistband and passed his boxer briefs to wrap his slender fingers around Jensen’s throbbing cock. The sensation of the boy’s bare fingers against his heated skin caused him to breathe in sharply through his teeth, hissing out a groan as Jared’s hand wrapped all the way around him, his wrist gliding up and down in a smooth, practiced motion.

 

The longer he stayed in the boy’s hand, the harder he became, his arousal spreading through his lower abdomen and into his thighs and Jensen had to repress the urge to buck his hips up into Jared’s hand. The boy’s mouth found his again and this time, the kiss was anything but gentle. It was full of need and desperation with teeth and tongues accompanied by a low whimper from Jared as Jensen reached up to seize the boy’s face with his hands, sucking and biting onto the boy’s bottom lip.

 

Jared broke away from the kiss and he climbed down from Jensen’s lap, sliding onto his knees between Jensen’s legs. Just the sight of the boy looking up at him with glazed eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes and a faint touch of pink on his mouth and cheeks, caused a groan to catch in his throat.

 

Jared reached into Jensen’s pants once more, freeing his throbbing cock from its prison and the boy leaned in, swiping his tongue across the slit, licking up the bead of pre-come there. Jensen hissed at the sensation of the boy’s tongue against his hot flesh and he slid a hand into the boy’s hair, his fingers intertwining in the chestnut strands. Jared ran his tongue up the shaft of Jensen’s cock before pulling the head into his mouth. The boy moved his head and mouth with the precision of an expert—and Jensen didn’t really want to think of Jared giving other men blowjobs—that pulled low groans and hisses out of Jensen, his fingers gripping knuckle-white in the boy’s hair.

 

As the boy moved his head, dragging Jensen’s cock farther and farther into the back of his throat, his free hand glided up and down his shaft, his hand chasing his mouth. After a few minutes, Jensen felt a deep ache in his thighs and most of it came from restraining the urge to push his hips up to meet Jared’s mouth—the other half of the ache resonating from the orgasm building in him.

 

Jensen could feel himself drawing nearer and nearer to the edge and he tugged at Jared’s hair in warning, his chest shuddering with each labored exhale. Jared released Jensen’s cock from his mouth with a wet pop, grabbing onto his cock with both hands, his wrists twisting up and down and his fingers gripped with a perfect tightness that sent Jensen nearer still to the edge. What eventually pushed him over the edge—painting the boy’s face white—was the way Jared was looking up at him with warm cheeks and eyelashes that were gleaming wet.

 

The boy wiped the come from his face with his fingers, sticking his come-slicked fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean. If Jensen had it in him, the sight alone would have forced another orgasm out of him, but he was not as young as he used to be—however that didn’t stop him from what he did next.

 

He grabbed the boy’s face in his hands, kissing him roughly on the mouth, his tongue sweeping out to taste himself on the boy’s lips and a whimper came from the back of Jared’s throat. Jensen then swooped down, gathering the boy up in his arms—pulling a delicious gasp of surprise from Jared—only to pin him down onto the couch, hovering above the younger boy beneath him. Jared looked up with him with a staggered expression, attempting to collect himself, before Jensen grabbed both of the boy’s wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head.

 

With his free hand, Jensen rucked Jared’s sweatshirt up until the piece of clothing was barely covering his small chest. Jensen ducked down, swiping his tongue across one of the rose-bud nipples on the boy’s chest and Jared whined, arching his back up off the couch. He smiled against the boy’s chest and flicked his tongue out again, swiping across his nipple before he gingerly bit down on the bud, sucking on it.

 

_“Fuck,”_ Jared hissed arching his back and hips up against Jensen and his fingers gripped at the couch’s leather exterior, his wrists twisting in Jensen’s hold.

 

Jensen chuckled against the hard bud and he reached up to kiss Jared roughly on his mouth, distracting him as his other hand trailed down the boy’s body until his hand found what he was seeking. The boy gave a high-pitched whimper against his mouth as Jensen palmed at the boy’s erection through his jeans, feeling the boy’s body quiver beneath his. Jared shamelessly bucked his hips up into Jensen’s palm, seeking more friction and it caused another whine to come from the younger boy.

 

_“Please,”_ begged the boy against his lips, grinding his hips back up into Jensen’s open palm. _“Please, Mr. Ackles.”_

 

Jensen could listen to the high-pitched whine when the boy begged all day, but since the boy was being so compliant, Jensen decided to reward Jared with what he wanted. Slipping his hands beneath the waistband of the boy’s jeans, Jensen was the one who audibly groaned at what he felt beneath his fingers and he glanced down—because he just _had_ to catch a glimpse—to see pale pink lace clinging to the curves of the boy’s hips and the boy’s heated cock straining against the lace.

 

Oh the dark desires that poured out of Jensen’s heart and into his mind as he had the boy pinned beneath him with the lace against his fingertips. The things he wanted to do to the boy knew no bounds, but Jensen figured he had enough time to play each of his fantasies out—perfectly—in time, but for now, he would give the boy what he was so desperately begging for.

 

Slipping his hand beneath the fabric, his fingers wrapped around the boy’s pulsing cock—eliciting another breathy moan from him—and he twisted his wrist up and down as the boy ground his hips up into his hand, meeting him on the down motion and Jared bit his bottom lip to stifle a whimper.

 

The boy’s legs shook on either side of Jensen’s hips and Jared arched his back as moans and high-pitched whines and broken profanity fell past his quivering lips. For the most part, the boy’s eyes were closed and his head was tossed back, exposing the perfect curve of his throat to Jensen.

 

“Look at me, sweetheart,” Jensen said gently but firmly and Jared’s eyes slowly opened to meet his gaze.

 

Not too long after their eyes had met, Jared’s body suddenly seized and he gave a high-pitched cry as he came, white painting his stomach. An exhausted moan came from the boy as Jensen ducked his head to lick the come off of the boy’s flesh.

 

As Jensen stared down at the boy beneath him, his small chest heaving, his cheeks and throat flushed with heat, his lower lip trembling and the blown-open, glazed over look in the boy’s kaleidoscope eyes, Jensen realized with an excitedly dark spike in his pulse, that he finally had the boy where he wanted him and it did not appear that the boy was going to be able to break the spell that Jensen casted so craftily upon him anytime soon.


End file.
